


I have no idea

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Omorashi, Other, chatfic, throw me out a window on sight please, wow i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: i had an idea so i fucked around with the pesterlog formatter and made this. enjoy?
Relationships: Tavros Nitram ♦ Vriska Serket
Kudos: 6





	I have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed the last two lines

Vriska: Hurry up, pupa. We're going to 8e l8!  
Tavros: oKAY, sORRY, jUST LET ME GO USE THE LOAD GAPER,  
Vriska: No way!!!!!!!! There's not enough time.  
Tavros: bUT,  
Vriska: No 8uts! We're not going to 8e there l8 just 8ecause you're too much of a wriggler to hold your piss for 16 minutes!  
Vriska: Just go when we get there.  
Tavros: uM, oKAY,  
Tavros:   
Vriska:   
Tavros:  
Tavros: vRISKA, i REALLY GOTTA,  
Tavros: uSE THE LOAD GAPER,  
Tavros: lIKE,  
Tavros: rIGHT NOW,  
Vriska: Ew. Just hold it, there's like four minutes until we get there.  
Tavros: uM,  
Tavros: i REALLY CAN'T,  
Vriska: Ughhhhhhhh  
Vriska: Don't piss yourself on my car seat.  
Tavros: i,  
Tavros: uM,  
Tavros: wILL YOU PLEASE PULL OVER,  
Tavros: i CAN'T HOLD IT,  
Vriska: Holy shit, are you seriously a8out to piss yourself right now????????  
Tavros: vRISKA, pLEASE,  
Tavros: i CAN'T,  
Vriska: Oh gog, okay.  
Vriska: Here, just don't piss on the car seats.  
Tavros: oH,  
Tavros: oH NO,  
Tavros: i'M,  
Tavros: oH NO,  
Tavros: ,,,  
Vriska: ........  
Tavros: ,,,  
Vriska: ........  
Tavros: i'M REALLY, sORRY,  
Tavros: i COULDN'T HOLD IT,  
Tavros: i'M SORRY,  
Vriska: Jeez.  
Vriska: Hey pupa, it's alright. I'm not mad at you.  
Vriska: It was kind of stupid of me not to listen.  
Vriska: Look. I'll call Karkat and tell him we're gonna 8e l8, I'll take you home to get some new clothes, and I won't tell any8ody this happened.  
Vriska: Sound good, pupa?  
Tavros: ,,,  
Tavros: yEAH,  
Tavros: tHAT SOUNDS FINE, 

**Author's Note:**

> pesterlog formatter > https://sam.shemitz.net/static/pesterlog/


End file.
